We're Just Friends
by GodofFireDragons
Summary: Ever since 7th grade Percy and Annabeth have been just friends, but with the start of high school many things change especially when Annabeth goes to another school and Percy meets some new friends that insist that he and Annabeth are more than just friends. Rated M for hardcore cussing and other stuff maybe in the future.


**Hey guys so it's been a while since I've written any fanfic so just bear with me. I hope you guys enjoyed the idea of this story and keep reading it. I am open to critiques and constructive criticism so feel free to leave your reviews or PM me.**

_Percy's POV_

I opened my eyes looking at my alarm clock going off and showing the time to be six thirty. I hate having to wake up this early, but my step-dad said it'd be a good way to get ready for school. I got up and went to go take a shower and get ready for the day. Before I get undress, I quickly send streaks on Snapchat and look over the texts from the group chat that I'm in.

As I stand in the shower, I just let my mind wonder and it lands on Annabeth, no not in that way, in the way that makes me a bit bummed that she's going to the other high school in our town. We would've gone to the same high school but she wanted to join the architecture and engineering program at the other high school. I was happy for her that she got in since it was a very selective program to get into but I was still sad that my best friend wouldn't be going to high school with me. She'd been my closest girl friend since my ex best friend Nancy stopped talking to me and just ghosted me last year in eighth grade. I shrugged that thought off and started listing all the friends I would have with me in a week. I'd have Jason, Thalia, Hazel, and Nico, who are also my cousins, and I'll also have Grover, Beckendorf, and Silena there with me too. It wasn't too bad and I knew that I'd be making new friends but still I wish that Annabeth would be going with us.

~~~~~TIME SKIP TO PERCY AT GROVER'S HOUSE~~~~~~

"God you suck at this game!" Grover snorted as he killed me for the seventh time at Mortal Kombat.

"Oh, I suck? I suck?! That coming from mister "let me just crouch and use the same attack over and over that has a far reach so Percy can't get to me"." I raise my voice as I'm getting irritated more and more.

"Hey I'm just playing the game and using the only ability I know." Grover says all innocently as if he isn't trying to piss me off.

"Yeah well you're a donkey cock sucker and I'm gonna force feed you a steak in your sleep." I said to him as I got up to go get something to drink.

"Perce now that's just messed up because you know I'm vegetarian and can you get me a drink too?" he yelled as he got up to change the game to only what I presume would be MW3.

I came back with two drinks and threw his to him hoping he wouldn't think and open it up causing Coke to spew out all over him. I sat down and opened my can as I took my phone out to look at the messages I've gotten. Just then I heard the opening of a can and Grover yelp in surprise as Coke spewed all over him.

"Percy!" He yelled as he got up and ran to the bathroom to clean off.

"Hey in my defense I threw it to you and you didn't think of the carbonation so it's really your fault." I yelled mockingly at him. I looked back down at my phone and saw that Annabeth responded to my text of if she wanted to hang out later today and I started texting her back.

**I'll convey texts as** A: BLAH BLAH P: BLAH BLAH.

P: Hey wanna hang out later today?

A: Sure! What do you wanna do?

P: Ummm maybe just go to the bookstore and then get something to eat?

A: That sounds good I'll meet you at the bookstore at around 3?

P: Sounds good see you then

I looked up and Grover had already started a 1v1 and was killing me over and over.

"Sorry bud but you should've been paying attention and not texting your girlfriend." He smirked as he knew I hated it when he called Annabeth my girlfriend.

"Shut up, you know we're just friends and you're just mad cause you sprayed yourself with Coke." I said, picking up the controller and shooting his character in the head.

"Hey we're going into high school, dating is taken more serious than it did back in middle school so why don't you just ask her out?" He said, trying to complete the glitch on Terminal so he could be on top of the plane.

"One, because we're going to separate high schools. Two, because we've never talked about dating before. Finally, because we are just friends!" I told him for the millionth time.

"Oh please, you guys totally like her." He said knowing that it'll get me to become unfocused on the game, but now I know his tricks and I just ignore him.

_~~~~~TIME SKIP TO BOOKSTORE~~~~~~~~~~_

"Hey! Why are you late?" Annabeth asked as I walked over to the Teen Romance aisle.

"I'm five minutes late that's nothing." I said, picking up the book she was going for and skipping to the last page.

"Hey give me that back I want to read that." She whined as she tried to snatch the book from me.

"Ohhh, look at that, so that's how it ends." I say with a smirk on my face.

"Don't you dare tell me ending Percy. I will kill you if you spoil another ending to me." She said referring to the time I accidentally spoiled the ending to One Tree Hill for her.

"Well maybe you should get your hand off my wrist and stop digging your nails into me." I say trying not to pull my arm back as she started digging her nails more into my skin. She gives me an annoyed glare and takes her hand off of my wrist and I give her the book.

We spend the rest of the time just looking at books and talking about ones that we've read. She having read way more books than I ever have was pretty much just dominating the conversations. We went over the mythology section and that's when I took over most of the talking.

"God you're such a mythology nerd." She snorted as she picked up a book about Perseus. "Gee I wonder who this is?" She said looking over at me knowing full well that I was about to make joke.

"That's me, you see I'm actually a time traveler and went back to Ancient Greece and did all of that stuff." I joking said which made her smile and roll her eyes.

We went and paid for the books we wanted and looked outside seeing that it had started raining pretty hard. We agreed on just running for the Chick-Fila across the street and raced each other trying to not get too wet from the rain.

While eating we just talked about what high school was going to be like and what it was going to be like with us going to different schools. Sure, we had only known each other for about two years, almost three, but we had gotten close with one another and definitely felt kind of bummed that we wouldn't be sharing a school again. However, she promised to text as much as she could and would do her best to try and hang out on the weekends but told me that I just needed to remember that we were going to be busier now that we're in high school. I just nodded along not really wanting to think too much on about how things will change.

We finished eating and said goodbye as our parents came to pick us up and we went our separate way. I got home and went to my bedroom to put my books away. I then did what I always did after spending time with Annabeth, I laid down on my bed, looked up at the ceiling and told myself for millionth time, "We're just friends."

**Well that's the end of chapter 1 I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope you guys continue reading this story. Agan if you have anything to say about it leave a review or PM me I'd love to hear any thoughts on it. **


End file.
